


What He Never Had

by LunarMoon15



Series: Together We Stand, Divided We Fall [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), dont be gross - Freeform, everything is platonic, fight me, let me have this, philza is a good dad, platonic, tags will be added with new chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMoon15/pseuds/LunarMoon15
Summary: Welcome to my Dream SMP story!This will be the first of (possibly) 3 stories in my series.This first story is all about world and character building. It’s has all the Sleepy Boys Inc fluff you could ever ask for! Basically I’m taking cannon and tearing it into little pieces.Join Philza, The famed Angel Of Death, as he struggles to adjust to life after dying in his 5 year hard core world. Don’t worry though, four kids will help him live a happy life, and in turn he’ll make sure they get the childhood he never had.
Relationships: Don’t be gross, Everything is platonic you nasties, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, technoblade and Tubbo
Series: Together We Stand, Divided We Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214861
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 0: The Lone Raven Sings Of Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> Before we get to the good stuff let me tell you how this is gonna work.  
> This first chapter is the prologue of the prologue, but I like to think of it as chapter 0.  
> In the notes I will probably mention any warnings or triggers that the reader will find in that chapter.  
> However I’ll also have a specific phrase or quote.  
> These phrases may tell what’s happening in the present chapter or what’s happening in the next chapters.  
> Now that we got that out of the way let’s begin, I hope you enjoy the ride :)
> 
> Remember we can always begin again...

He should have expected this, the shock that came from leaving his five year old hardcore world. Having spent five years in isolation he should have realized that it would take time for him to adjust being around actual people again. And the promise of respawn too, he doesn't even want to think about that. He knows that if he dies he’ll respawn, but after going so long with only one life who could blame him for being a bit uneasy. 

Here he is, Philza Minecraft, the famed Angel of Death, who has spent five years of his life in a hardcore world, who has killed the terrifying Enderdragon twenty times. He’s used to his life in the hardcore world, it was dangerous there, but he at least had a routine. He had projects, underwater buildings, mob farms, and resources to collect. Now he just has nothing to do. For the past three weeks people have patted him on the back, and admired his large silky black wings, they’ve congratulated him on his bravery and said he deserves a long rest. Yet he doesn't want to rest, he hasn't rested in five years for god's sake! It disgusts him how the same people who ridiculed him long ago now plaster fake smiles on their faces as they tell him pretty lies. They never liked him before, yet they act like they’ve been friends for years. So as he lays on his bed, blankly staring up at his cabin's ceiling, he thinks of things to do. 

Philza finally pulls himself out of bed and rubs his eyes. Pulling himself from his bed he looks around his old room. He shouldnt be surprised everytime he wakes up and doesnt see his old room in his hardcore world, yet seeing the dusty room with an old worn rug, and old maps of ruins on his walls shock him again and again, telling him how different his life is now. Rubbing the tired from his eyes Philza stumbles into his kitchen to make himself some tea and toast. Yet as he searches through the various dusty cabinets for bread he sighs, not finding any, in fact he barely has any food at all in there. He shakes off the stray thought of how he always had plenty of food in his old hardcore world, and plops himself down on his dusty and unused couch. 

There's definitely something wrong with him, or is there? No one has lived in a hardcore world for five years before, so maybe he’s not overreacting. Doesn't stop him from scolding himself for being foolish though. He wants to go back, back to his world that made sense. To his hardcore world where it was just him, some stray villagers, and mobs. To a place where he had stacks and stacks of food and resources. To a place where he could fly freely without people staring at him, and acting like he was part of a circus. This worn cabin in the woods, this isn't his home. His home is in a hardcore world thats he’s lived in for five bloody years! This house he’s in is like a stranger to him, or an old forgotten memory from long ago. 

He needs to do something, he  _ has _ to do something. He feels like he’ll go crazy if he doesn’t. His therapist, gods look at him he has a fucking therapist, tells him to take small steps. That he should do things even if they aren't part of some big project. She tells him that doing simpler things will ease him back into everyday life, whatever the hell that means. He can't imagine himself having an everyday, average life, not anymore. Perhaps he could have had something like that five years ago, but now, he feels like such a thing is impossible, and unwanted. 

His stomach growls, he’s hungry. With a sigh he pulls himself up from the couch and walks to his old bedroom. Passing by a mirror he catches a glimpse of himself. Gods he looks awful. Once shiny and smooth golden hair now lays greasy and unkempt. His eyes that once looked like a calm lagoon now look like a dreary sky in a fog. His once healthy tan skin is now pale, and he has bags under his eyes from restless nights because he has both too much and not enough energy. Things were better in his hardcore world, he thinks bitterly. He was happy there, now he feels like a husk that a cicada has shed and left behind.

The only thing about him that looks semi normal are his wings, his pride and joy. Go ahead and call him egotistical, but gods his wings are the best. Beautiful shiny black feathers that appear to have a light layer of purple shimmer, so that when he flys in the moonlight his wings appear to have small glimmering stars on them. When he killed the Enderdragon the first time, the gods were so impressed with his skill that they made the wings that he already had even larger, and each time he would kill the Enderdragon he felt like they grew more and more beautiful. Every morning he would preen his feathers, it was one of the first things he would always do. Yet today he just...doesn't feel like it. He has to go to town for some food, and his wings make that difficult. It’s not that they stop him from going into stores, or that he cant fly to town, but having wings basically acts like a sign that says, ‘look at me!’ and he  really doesnt want that extra attention right now. So he pulls open one of the cabinets beside his bed and pulls out some rope. He doesn't want to bind his wings, but if it’ll take some of the attention off him then he’ll do it. 

Binding wings is incredibly uncomfortable. The rope pushes all of the feathers around it, and makes his already unorganized feathers look worse. The texture of the rope is awful too, it's too rough on the delicate skin of his wings, and Philza just knows that it’ll cause a rash. He almost just said to hell with it, but his empty stomach loudly encouraged him to get it over with so he could get some food. Pulling out his old robe, that he owned before he had wings, he puts it on and fits his green stripe bucket hat onto his head. As he heads off to the town his last thought was, please let this just be another boring day. Ha, wishful thinking. Yet even he, who has spent years planning and preparing for surprise attacks or emergencies in his hardcore world, couldnt imagine just how much his life would change on this day.


	2. Finding the Tarnished Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly, you know...  
> It’s time to start something new and trust the magic of new beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I felt like updating early so you get a chapter today!  
> Hope you enjoy!

The trip to the town is peaceful, and even though its a short walk, around fifteen minutes, Philza already feels his bad mood starting to fade. He has always loved being outside, feeling the warm sun rays, or the cool drops of rain have always put him in a better mood. Yet that good mood dissipated when he arrived at the village, gods he hasn't even been here for five minutes and he already feels like people are staring at him. Keeping his head down he quickens his pace to the market place, in hopes that just maybe his presence will go unnoticed. 

Arriving at the market the smell of fresh cinnamon bread enters his nose. The market isn’t the biggest one he has seen, but there is just something about it that he likes. Walking to the delicious smell he passes some fruit and vegetable stalls with the latest summer harvests, chili peppers, cucumbers, tomatoes, watermelon, and some sweet potatoes. On a whim he stops in front of the vegetables and inspects the products. He does his best to ignore the stray memory of his garden in his old world, that was filled up with various kinds of flowers, fruits, herbs, and vegetables. Looking for just a bit or familiarity he calls to the farmer selling the products, and buys some vegetables and seeds. It wont be the same, but maybe gardening would help him, or at least give him something to do. He didn't bring tons of money to market, as he only planned to buy stuff for breakfast, but even though he spent some of it on seeds and plants he still should have enough for some breakfast. 

After his little detor Philza has finally made it to the bakery. It’s a quaint little shop, and looks like its been around for a few years, but it gives off a nice homey vibe. In the windows he see’s displays of cakes, muffins, and little pastries, and in the back he can see a few stray ovens cooking up some baked goods. Whenever he comes here it seems like the ovens are always being used, though perhaps thats why the place always smells so good. Opening the door to the bakery a small ding signals his arrival, and one of the people working at the ovens raises her head.

“Callie come here for a sec please,” she calls out to someone named Callie who is in the back of the shop. Walking in Philza heres a muffled response that vaguely sounds like someone saying that there on their way, and a red haired girl pops out of the back. 

“Callie do you mind taking over on the ovens for a sec, just until I'm done getting this guys order?” Callie gives a bright smile and nods her head, quickly maneuvering around her fellow coworker to take care of the ovens. The young women who called for Callie quickly moves to the counter, ready to take Philza’s order. She looks a bit sheepish as she apologizes to him,

“Sorry for the wait Mr Philza, the timers on the ovens have been acting up again, so we need someone on the ovens at all times to make sure that nothing burns.” Philza smiles, the people here have always been nice. Everyone working here knows who he is, because of how frequent he goes here. They don't gawk at him much, though some of the younger workers do get a little starstruck at times. 

“Don’t worry about it, you all always have fast service, so I don't mind if you have to take a few minutes to take care of something.” He says with a calming smile.   
The women at the counter smiles, “Will it be the cinnamon bread again Mr Philza, or do you perhaps want some of the chocolate muffins you got the last two times? Or do you want something new today?” 

“Ha, am I really here so often that you all have memorized my orders?” 

“Call it a lucky guess Mr Philza! So what will it be?”

“Cinnamon bread, as usual please.” 

Handing over some gold to the women, the other worker, Callie, reaches into the windowed counter thats closest to her and pulls out two slices of fresh cinnamon bread, and hands them to the women at taking Philza’s order. She doesn’t say anything, but Philza can tell from her wide eyes that she’s a little start struck, she’s probably a newer worker who isnt used to him being here. Thanking the both of them Philza takes the warm bread and exits the bakery.

Munching on his breakfast Philza walks home, still keeping his head down, but he did feel more relaxed than he was entering the village this morning. He’s almost out of the village when he spots something happening near one of the allies. Quietly he creeps over to the ally, he doesn't want to interfere but he will if he has to. As he trys to get a better look he sees some teenagers standing over something, though he cant get a view of what it is. The teens are probably around thirteen, so he doesn’t think they can get into too much trouble, but as he starts to walk away one of the teens kick whatever their standing over and a sharp cry emmerages. Philza can partly hear what their saying to whatever's on the ground now. Something about a worthless pig, a danger to society, a muzzle, and how they are an animal. Phiza clenched his hand into a fist around his bag or groceries. He may not know who they were specifically terrorizing, but he had a pretty good guess. 

As one of the teens go to stomp on the person on the ground Philza makes his presence known. “Do you boys really have nothing better to do than beat up someone?” The teens whirl around and raise their fists, about to try and threaten whoever interrupted their fun, but once they see his face their eyes quickly widen in fear.  “We weren't doing nothing sir, just taking out some trash!” 

“Uh huh, well do you boys usually kick your trash instead of putting it in a bin like a normal person?” Philza counters with a raised brow. The teens scramble to defend themselves, but Philza’s voice interrupts them, “Don't let me see you here again understand, unless you want to cause yourself some trouble.” All the teens quickly nod their heads and scamper out of the ally, leaving Philza with the person on the ground.

The person looks up at Philza, and Philza’s suspicions are confirmed. The boys were ganging up on a hybrid. Though he wasn't expecting the hybrid to be someone like this. Before him was a small child, maybe around four to five years of age, the kid was a little boy with pink hair, and had ears resembling that of a piglin. The child looked up at Philza with his red eyes, and quickly pulled himself up and clutched what looked like a small golden sword in his hands. The child tried to glare at Philza, but his cheeks that still had their baby fat and the scowl that looked more like a pout, made the child look cute instead of intimidating. Then again a four year old isn't really intimidating to anyone. “How you doing there mate? You alright?” Philza asked, but the child just glared harder at him. “Im not here to hurt you bud, wheres your house, Im sure your parents are worried about you.” The child froze and looked away from Philza. Looking closer at the child, Philza’s mouth set into a grim line. The child was dirty, his clothes were torn and his shoes had many holes in them. His face looked dirty as well, and had bruises on them, liked he was smacked in the face. Philza already had a suspicion on where the kids parents were, but he decided to ask anyway. “Are you on your own mate?” The child looked at the ground and nodded, looking ashamed of himself. “So you don't have a place to stay?” The child nodded again. Philza sighed, his suspicions were right again. “Come on mate, let me take you to the orphanage. It’ll be real nice I promise, with warm food, a bed, and-” 

“M not going back there.” Philza looked at the child, surprised by the sudden interruption. “They don't want me there, and I don't wanna be there, so I left. An im not going back.”

Philza looked at the child, confused. What did he mean by, ‘they don't want him there’? “Im sure thats not true mate, there good people there who want to help. I promise that if we went there they would be more than happy to help you.” Philza said, trying to reason with the child. He didn't notice that he slowly got down on his knees, trying to get to the child height. “What makes you think they wont help you bud?”

The child looked at Philza and then quickly look away, clutching the golden sword harder. “They threw me out.” What? “I beg you pardon?” Please tell him this isn't going where he thinks its going. Let him have some faith in people. “The adults threw me out. Said I cant come back, m to dangerous. That i’ll hurt the other kids.” Philza closed his eyes, this child reminded him too much of himself. Shaking his head he ignored the lingering memories of his own childhood, and focused on the small child in front of him. 

“You hungry? I got some cinnamon bread left.” The child’s eyes lit up as Philza offered him food. The boy quickly snatched the bread out of Philzas hand, and quickly shoved the bread into his mouth, like he was worried it would disappear. “You got a name kid?’’   
The child looked at Philza, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Philza thought the child wouldn't answer him, but the child looked at the half eaten bread that was handed to him and sighed. “M Technoblade, an thanks for the food...I guess.” What kind of name is Technoblade?   
“Thats a nice name, Im Philza.” When Philza gave Technoblade his name, the child's head snapped quickly in shock. An awe filled smile came across his face, “You-your Philza!? Like Philza Minecraft?! The strongest warrior and famed angel of death?!” A laugh escaped Philzas throat at the child's shock, looks like the kids one of his fans. “Thats me mate.”

“You- your amazing, I heard how strong you were! Is it true that you killed the Enderdragon twenty times!?” “Thats right.” Techno’s smile grew even wider. “That’s amazing! Your so strong, I hope I can be as strong as you are one day!” Philza smiled and without thinking he rubbed the child's fluffy pink hair. The child froze at the sudden affection he was receiving, but didn’t pull away. 

“Hey, um, Techno-can I call you Techno?” “Oh, uh sure I guess.” “How would- how would you like to stay with me?” 

What the hell is he doing?! He has no fucking clue how to take care of a kid, and he literally just met this kid, is he really so lonely that he’ll take any random orphan child he finds on the street? And yet, “I-you want me to come with you?” Seeing this child, whos been abandoned by everyone around them, Philza cant help but feel like he’s looking at a younger version of himself. He never had someone who would take care of him as a child, never felt the love that a parent could give. Maybe...maybe he could give this boy the childhood that he never had.

“Techno, I would be more than happy to have you. You can think about it if you want-” “No! I-thank you. I would...I would like that.” A gentle smile crossed Philzas face, and he felt a warmth in his heart, like his heart was becoming whole piece by piece.“Im glad…” So here he is, with a bag of vegetables in one hand, and a small child following behind him, Philza and his new roommate(?) started the walk back to Philza’s cabin. To a place that was slowly becoming a home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard to trust when all you have from the past is evidence why you shouldn’t.


	3. His Hero from the Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m afraid to be happy because whenever I get too happy, something bad always happens.

-Philza’s Pov-  
  


Throughout the walk home Technoblade was quietly following Philza, the lad was probably still trying to process what just happened. Philza isnt surprised by the boys lack of conversation, he seems like a quite child. He should probably fix the child something else to eat when they get home, a single slice of bread is definitely not a proper breakfast for a young child. He also needs to get the boy into a bath, dirt and grime cover the childs hands and face, and his hair would probably be a few shades lighter once all that dirt gets off him. And he cant forget about the boys clothes, his shirt and pants are filthy and have multiples holes on them, and his shoes are practically falling apart. Gosh he is not prepared for this, if he had around another hour we would have time to get the child some clothes and food. Maybe he could go when the childs taking a bath? Then again its probably a bad idae to leave a child you just found, alone in your house for an hour. Maybe while he’s taking a nap? Kids sleep a lot right, and he has had quite a busy day so maybe he’ll fall asleep?

He’s pulled from his thoughts suddenly when he walks right into his front door. Hopefully it wont leave a bruise on his face. As he rubs his sore forehead, he hears Techno let out a small chuckle behind him. “Well this is my home.” Opening the door he gestures inside and Techno covers up his laughter and walks in.

-Techno’s Pov-

Techno looks all around the living room when he steps inside, it...wasnt what he expected. Then again he never would have expected that the famed Angel of Death, would let him live with him. Honestly thats not the only weird thing about the guy, he just seemed so...normal? Well perhaps normal isnt the right word to describe him, cause theres certently something off about the guy, but Techno just cant figure out what it is. In all the stories about Philza, he was described as something untouchable, with wings that were made of the night sky, and strength and speed unparalleled to anyone else, and has a calm and collected mind in times of danger.  
While the man infront of him did appear calm and level headed, he didnt look like a warrior at all, the guy just looked harmless, and a little tired. I mean come on, the dude just walked face first into a wooden door! But there was still something about him that said a different story, maybe it was how the man insitcually kept his head down around people, how his eyes were constantly darting around looking for enemies, or how he walked with a certain grace and elegance. Whoever this guy is, he’s weird.  
Heck Techno hasnt even seen the guys wings yet, which was one of the Angel of Death’s most iconic charecteristics. He should have probably thought this through a bit more, for all he knew Techno could be walking into the house of a serial killer. Yet for some reason Techno wasnt too worried. Whenever he was around others Techno would always get nervous, always expecting someone to pull on his ears or call him a blood thirsty animal, but with this Philza, he felt calm. He shouldnt feel this calm, he’s walking into a house belonging to a guy he literally just met! Yet Philza just seems to have some sort of air around him that calms Techno down, something that makes him feel safe. Maybe its something to do with the guys gentle voice, or his soft looking clothes? Whatever it is, Techno thinks its nice, he cant remember the last time he felt safe around someone. 

The inside of Philza’s house doesnt look very lived in, then again the guy has been in a hardcore world for five years so Techno isnt very surprised to see some dust on the furniture. Looking around Techno see’s a worn red couch with a fuzzy grey blanket on top of it, and spots an old rug underneath it, he also sees that the couch is infront of a fireplace that is probably mostly used in the winter. To the right of the fireplace is a chest, probably with supplies or weapons inside it. Other than that theres not much elese in the room, Techno would have thought that the Angel of Death would have ahd more things.  
Philzas voice takes Techno out of his thoughts, “Hey bud do you mind if I go to my room for a moment? I wont be long I just have to do something.”  
Well  _ that _ doesnt sound suspicious at all. Techno nods his head and watches as the man smiles and walks into his room. Maybe this guy was going to kill him, if he ran now he should be able to get away, right? Maybe this Philza will cut off his ears and gouge out his red eyes. That’s what many people have threatened to do to him, so maybe it’s going to happen today. He should run now while he has the chance. But just as he was about to open the front door of the cottage, Philza exited out of his room.

All thoughts of escape melted from his mind the second Techno looked at Philza. 

The man stood in the hallway with a sheepish smile on his face, and on his back were the most beautiful wings Techno has ever seen. They looked like they were made of the night sky, and even seemed to twinkle like stars. They were inky black, but had tones of blue and purple in them. And gosh, they were massive. Techno thought they were both nine feet long, and he couldn’t help but imagine how soft his feathers were.  
“Uh, yeah...sorry for the wait mate, just had to unbind my wings. It’s pretty hard to do without a mirror so I had to go into my room to do it, hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

The man looked at Techno, waiting for a response, but Techno could do nothing but stand there awe struck. “You...your real…” 

“Well I sure hope I’m real.” Philza chuckled. This man, this man in front of him is the Angel of Death, the mn spoken of in all the legends Techno heard when he was smaller. The man that he looked up to, the man that inspired him to never give up. His hero was standing in front of him.

-Philza’s Pov-

Maybe he should have given the poor kid a warning before he stepped out. The poor kid looked like he was going to pass out, which wouldn’t be the strangest reaction people would have to his wings, but still concerning.

“Uh kid, are you ok? Maybe you shou-“ but he never had the chance to finish his sentence, as the child rushed over to him and pulled him by the shirt toward him. Surprised Philza fell over, almost on top of the kid. The boy looked at Philza, and placed his hand over his heart.  
A moment passed and the child looked back up at Philza’s face, “You are real…I thought I-I thought that I was seeing things, but your…” A smile came upon Philza’s face, and yet he felt sadness. This child thought he was hallucinating, so the only way he could tell he was real was by feeling his heartbeat. “You wanna feel my wings buddy?” The child looked at him like Philza just offered to give him the best treasure in the world, and quickly nodded his head many times. “Is that-I mean are you sure?” “Of course it’s fine, as long as you don’t pull out any of the feathers they won’t hurt.”

The child slowly moved to his side and looked at his wings in wonder, before he carefully started to pet his feathery wings. Honestly he was expecting the child to be rougher with his wings, most people usually were, but the child was so gentle with his wings, treating them like they were a delicate prized possession. Techno gasped at the feeling of his feather wings, surprised at there softness. “Their so soft and pretty...” “Why thank you.” 

Techno unconsciously moved closer to the wings and pressed his face against them, before looking up to Philza, as if asking for permission. Philza nodded, and the child gave a small smile before he pressed himself into his wings. Techno looked, peaceful, and relaxed, like this was the first time in years that he’s felt safe and protected. Philza didn’t even try to block out the stray thought telling him he should to protect the child, he was going to make this child happy and safe. As Techno fell asleep on his wings Philza gently stroked his soft pink hair, smiling as he started to feel a little less lonely in this strange world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter :
> 
> Plant potato boy, plant!


	4. Potato, Patato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter today but whatever it’s all good.  
> I can’t stop myself from adding new chapters even though I should be writing future chapters. Meh, I don’t care, I thirst for your support lol
> 
> This chapter:  
> “He’s playing skyblock while I’m playing Death-note, he think’s he can outsmart me with my own strategies because he has yet to realize that he is but a puppet and I am the puppeteer, DANCE POTATO BOY DANCE!!!”

-Philza’s Pov-

Over the past few days he and Techno have fallen into some sort of routine. He would wake up and make breakfast, and Techo would wake up and help him. At first Philza was reluctant to let the child help him cook, but he seemed eager to learn how to cook. Afterwords he would read a book as Philza would fish in the nearby lake, Philza was glad that the boy seemed to like the outdoors as much as he did. Then they would both go into town and get things they need, they would often get strange looks but they were both used to it by now. Sometimes he and Techno would go into his favorite bakery and buy little baked goods to snack on at home (Techno’s favorite seem to be strawberry cupcakes). 

Philza also recently fixed up Techno’s room, it was easy to clear out the furniture in his old guest room but he did have a hard time figuring out how to make it a room Techno would enjoy. The boy spoke in a monotone voice, so in the beginning he had a hard time knowing whether or not Techno was lying when he said he didn’t want something. However he’s seem to have become an expert at translating Techno speech, and can usually tell now wether or not he’s happy, sad, angry, lying, or uncomfortable. Techno also seemed to realize that Philza can tell, as he is now more willing to truthfully admit wether or not he wants something.

Now Technos room has a nice comfortable bed, with red covers that Techno likes. There’s also an old dark oak bookshelf that have old stories about history, legends, monsters, and mythology (Philza didn’t expect the 4 year old to like those kinds of books, but it makes him happy so Philza doesn’t care). Another thing in Technos room is an stuffed white dog plushy, when Philza first got it for Techno he said that he didn’t like something so childish, but when Philza would check on Techno before he went to bed he would always see the boy cuddling with the stuffed dog, holding it close to his chest. 

There is another thing in Techno’s room, under his bed is a chest. Philza didn’t remember putting the chest under the bed, and when he asked Techno, the child glared at him and stomped into his room. The next time Philza looked under his bed he noticed that the chest was moved, and was placed under the bookshelf. One morning when Philza was coming back from town, (Techno was still sleeping and Philza thought he could return before he woke up) he came into his house and noticed that a few of his things were moved. Nothing was broken but he did see that a few gold coins and an old gold necklace was missing. When he asked Techno about it the child guiltily looked at the ground before he dragged himself into his room and returned with the chest.

Opening the chest Philza saw a small pile of gold nuggets, gold coins, gold jewelry, and a gold ingot. When he asked what all of it was for Techno replied, saying that they were treasures he found. Seemed like Techno inherited the Piglin trait of loving anything gold. Smiling at the boy Philza patted his head, and told him to keep all of the items in there, and that if he ever wants a gold coin to play with then to ask him, and he’ll give him one. Hearing that made Techno’s eyes sparkle like shining gold, and nodded happily before taking his treasures back into his room. 

Now that I finished making Techno’s room comfortable I can feel my hands twitch, looking for something to do. That has been happening recently, if I don’t work on something then I become antsy and fidget with my hands. I remember when I first found Techno I also bought some seeds, promising myself to make a garden outside my house. So, sick of my fidgeting, I grab the seeds and shovel from my chest and head outside. It’s a nice day again, the warm suns rays bathed the land outside my house in a warm golden glow. However off in the north I see some clouds gathering, a promise of rain in the near future. That’ll be good for the seeds, but I’ll go ahead and water them anyways, you can never have too much faith in the weather, it’s unpredictable.

Walking to the left side of my house I see the raised garden plot that I plan to use. It’s about 8 feet long and 5 feet wide, so I have plenty of space for my garden. Getting down on my knees, with the suns rays warming my back, I push up my robes sleeves, and get to work. I’ve always found gardening relaxing, there’s just something therapeutic about it. The cool dirt beneath my hand moved easily, as I dug small holes and placed the seeds inside I felt a tug on one of my sleeves. 

“What are you doing?” Techno asked. “Just planting some vegetable seeds, hopefully if I remember to take to care of it we’ll have some freshly grown fruits and vegetables to eat.”

Techno nodded in understanding, but he still looked at me inquisitively. Taking a chance I offer Techno a shovel, “do you want to help bud?” I ask with a smile. Techno paused, but after a moment he nodded and silently took the shovel from my hand. Sitting down beside me he sat there awkwardly, not sure on what he should do. Presenting him with the seeds I was planting, I asked him which one he wanted to plant. He took the packet of potato seeds from me and opened the packet, tilting it a potato seed fell into his hand. After showing him how to plant the potato the two of us fell silent, but it was a pleasant silence, peaceful even. 

As time went on the clouds I previously saw moved toward us, covering up the sun. I went on to plant different kinds of seeds, but Techno decided to keep on planting potatoes. I suppose that we’ll have plenty of mashed and baked potato’s to eat if the all of the seeds grow well. Techno seemed very pleased with himself, so I didn’t complain about the lack of variety.

When the rains started coming down and I told Techno to come inside he looked at me, scrunching his nose and pouting in disappointment. Inside when I asked him if he enjoyed gardening with me he smirked a little and said, “I am going to plant so many potatoes.” I chuckled at his playfulness, and patted his head, encouraging him that if he wants to keep on gardening he can do it whenever he wants, and that I’m happy to help if he needs it. He nodded his head in determination, proud of himself for his efforts and went to do something else. 

As the weeks went by Techno continued to use our garden, as time went on I bought him another, larger planter for him to use, and it was planted, exclusively, with potatoes. I remember when the seeds grew into sprouts, I was reading inside the house, and Techno ran inside and called out for me. I jumped up, thinking something was wrong, but that panic melted away when I saw the large smile on his face. Pulling my hand he excitedly led me to the planters. Each had sprouts poking through the ground, every seed we planted was successfully growing.

I smiled, proud of Techno, he worked so hard on the plants and that work is finally paying off. Techno was proud of himself too, a gleeful smile was on his face and he was excitedly talking to me. He was saying something about how he was going to, “make a throne made of potatoes”, and become the “potato king”. Laughing I bowed to the future potato king, and declared my loyalty to both him and his potato filled kingdom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> The voices demand blood...

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?  
> If you wouldn’t mind could you please give me some critiques, I want these stories to be as good as possible so I want to know how I can improve. If you don’t want to though that’s cool.  
> I’ll try and update once a week however I can’t make any promises. I hope you have a wonderful day, and I’ll see you later! :)


End file.
